


More Time to Say

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alliance of Convenience, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deception, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Psychological Torture, Time Travel, Torture, World of Warcraft 15 year celebration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Faith is skeptical when Chromie offers her a vacation that seems to good to be true.Turns out she was right.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Time Travel is not Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/gifts).



> Hey everyone I just wanted to let you all know hat this is a gift fic for Lunarelle and their amazing Evermore series. If you haven't read it I highly reccomend you do before reading this or you might be very confused. Also...just go read it. It's crazy good. 
> 
> Also I know this chapter is short. The other ones will be longer, this is imply an introduction.

Faith could hardly believe it. 

“This isn’t some practical joke is it?” Sylvanas questioned beside her.

Chromie looked uncomfortable under the gaze of the two undead. Her face sheepish as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“It’s not something we do on a regular basis but we _are_ willing to make an exception for the two of you.” Chromie responded with a beaming smile. “The bronze dragonflight never truly got to repay your for all you did for us and with all you’ve done for Azeroth we figured this would be perfect.”

Faith would have laughed were it not almost cruel. To see Quel’thalas again, her home, her family. Alive and happy before everything went wrong.

“What are the rules?” Sylvanas asked as she settled back in her throne.

“Sylvanas…?” Faith asked questioningly. 

Her lover shot her a wry smile before pulling her into her lap. Her arms wrapping around Faiths waist as she pressed a loving kiss against her neck. 

“The rules are very simple. Do not interfere in the timeline. You can observe, talk with, or otherwise move freely, even talk to yourself with the disguise charm around your neck, but you can’t change anything.” Chromie explained.

Seeing that her lover was still uncomfortable Sylvanas gave her a small squeeze. “My love I have seen you conquer goliaths and move mountains and it only ever made you sadder. Accept their offer, take the time to relax, I will be right here when you return.” Sylvanas said softly into Faiths ear.

“I-I sup-ppose a small vacation couldn’t hurt.” Faith shuddered at the attention being paid to her.

“Good.” Sylvanas whispered with a small nibble against the top of Faiths ear. When she was satisfied with her work Sylvanas turned her attention to the bronze dragon. Chromie looked incredibly uncomfortable at their public displays of affection with her head turned away and cheeks flushed. 

Pulling the dragon's attention back by clearing her throat; Sylvanas stared pointedly as she asked her next question. It didn’t escape Faiths attention how one of her hands came to grab possessively at her thigh as Sylvanas spoke. “For how long should I be expecting to lose my Queen?” 

Chromie brightened up considerably, almost answering too enthusiastically to escape her own discomfort. “If all goes according to plan Faith should step through the portal and then right back. Like she never even left.” Chomie said as she spread the sands of time through the air. The sands shimmered and swirled in the air for a moment before a portal ignited before their very eyes.

Faith and Sylvanas breath escaped them both as they gazed upon the true might and beauty of the former elven kingdom. While the portal limited what they could see it escaped none in the room how much brighter the kingdom was. The light and power of the sunwell bleeding through as a warm summer's breeze passed into the cold heart of the Undercity. 

“I had almost forgotten…” Sylvanas breathed as her grip on Faith went slack. 

Faith herself could not put into words the feelings flowing through her. Suddenly a yearning need blossomed in her stomach. A roaring fire of loss blazing beneath her skin as she gazed upon her home once more. 

Then it was gone, the portal having sealed itself properly. The light and warmth dissipating until the undercity was cold and lifeless once more. 

“Wow…” Rotvine muttered in amazement. His eyes wide and mouth gaped. 

“It’s all right there, you just have to say yes.” Chromie told Faith with a soft smile.

Looking back towards Sylvanas she waited for her lover to nod in approval. Sylvanas must have seen her uncertainty because Faith suddenly found herself pulled flush against her wife in a bruising kiss. 

“Go.” Sylvanas muttered softly. “Go so you can return to me sooner.” 

Faith nodded, reaffirmed by her loves words, but as she tried to leave Sylvanas hand tightened on her wrist. Faith shot her a questioning look and after a moment Sylvanas released her. 

Taking a deep breath Faith stepped up to the portal. The shimmering image of Quel’thalas met her gaze. Was she ready? To go back to the place where it all began? Where she lost Sylvanas, her family, her people. A small part of her heart clenched in pain at the thought of seeing it again. The selfish part that refused to forgive or forget. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as Chromie dropped something over her neck. 

It was a bright bronze medallion, the same size as the palm of her hand, it hummed softly as she probed it with her magic. The illusion spells runs shimmering to life with a bright blue flare before sinking back into the metal. 

“It will change your appearance, body temperature, and clothing. You won’t look like yourself but you will look like any ordinary Queldorei.” Chromie said softly. 

“I’ll look alive…” Faith breethed. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She was so used to being undead, to having everyone view her as undead, she wasn’t sure she could handle being treated like a living breathing person again.

Chromie continued, clearly failing to notice her concern. “Just step through and you should appear just outside Windrunner village. In approximately a weeks worth of time to you the portal will open once more.” 

Steeling herself Faith nodded. “One week. Got it.”

Slowly she stepped up to the portal. The image rippling like a puddle as her fingers grazed it. Just as she moved to push through something went wrong.

All around the throne room bright green fell energies started to seep from the walls. Everyone pulled out their weapons as the fell energy continued to gather; the bright green wisps swirling around the circumference, increasing in velocity and magnitude, the power it emanated palpable. 

Then it froze. Hanging in the air above them all. Faith’s eyes widened in realization before turning to meet the alarmed eyes of her lover.

All at once the fell energy collapsed inward towards the portal. It violent chaotic energies rushing past them all, knocking them off their feet. 

Faith gave one last look at her wife before she to was swept away with the tide.

Right into the corrupted portal.


	2. Windrunner Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Faith and Sylvanas will actually be able to enjoy some small amount of peace. Not now though. 
> 
> Definatly not now.

Faith gave a small cry of distress as she was spit from the portal roughly five feet in the air. She hardly had any time to orient herself as she landed on her back with a thump. She let a groan of pain escape her as she tried to recover, wincing as her eyes took in the sudden burst of light, her pupils unused to the intensity of it. 

“...this far into Quel’thalas? That shouldn’t be possible.” A voice said from her right.

“I wouldn’t rule out anything when it comes to the scourge. They’ve done far more with far less before.” Another voice said from her left.

Now she was even more confused. The Scourge? They weren’t supposed to be in Quel’thalas for at least another decade. Before Faith could really start to think about that a third voice rang out. This one oh so familiar and nearly brought her to tears.

“Well let us flip her over and see what we’re truly dealing with?” A very living Sylvanas said. Her voice light and powerful in a way she had only dreamed about since her lover’s death.

Then she began to panic as hand grabbed her arms and tried to flip her over. Her brain catching up with the implication of the previous conversation. She was the ‘scourge’, she couldn’t feel the amulet around her neck. 

Unfortunately she was no match for the two rangers. With a mighty heave they flipped her onto her front. 

Sylvanas face was frozen in shock. Her eyes wide and hands frozen on the string of her bow. The other two were in a similar state as they stepped away from the undead elf.

After a moment Sylvanas face transitioned into rage. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled Faith up by the straps on her black dress. 

“What form of twisted magic is this?” Sylvanas hissed at her. “I just saw my wife this morning, very much alive, so tell me!” 

Faith knew she should have been scared but she could only focus on one part of the statement. “Married…” She breathed.

They were married. Alive and well. By Belore they were  _ married _ !

“You are lucky we do not know how you got into Quel’thalas, it is the only reason I do not remove your head from your shoulder! Put  _ it _ in chains and put her in one of the holding cells at Farstrider Enclave.” Sylvanas ordered.

Faith was still reeling with the revelation that they were married. By the light they were married, both of them alive and well, married in a very not destroyed Quel’thalas. Unfortunately before she could revel in the joy that information brought her she was being lifted to her feet with her hands tied behind her back. That brought her joy to a quick end and she began to struggle against the rangers holding her. 

She didn’t want to use her magic, there was too great a risk she might accidentally hurt Sylvanas, but her options became more and more limited as the prisoner transport came into view. Just as they were about to push her into the cart the two rangers paused. Rather than opening the cage right away the one on her right grabbed another bit of rope and tied her bound wrists to one of the bars. 

Faith raised one of her eyebrows at the movement. She knew for a fact that this wasn’t proper procedure. ‘ _ Perhaps they plan to beat me. They do think I'm one of the scourge.’ _ She thought to herself. She was quickly proven wrong though as the two rangers began to pull at her clothing. Removing her leg armour and her boots before two warm hands began to slide up her inner thigh. Unfortunately she had been raped enough to know what the two women planned to do to her.

“God she is pretty for a scourge cunt isn’t she?” The one on her right said.

“Your fucked in the head if you think anything undead can be attractive. Just do what you want and put her in the cage before the Ranger General catches you. You know what happened the last time she caught you making moves on her wife…” The one on her left told the other one.

“Belore I still remember the way her ass looked in that dress…”

By that point the rangers seemed to have forgotten she was there, a mistake Faith was going to use to her advantage. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that her bindings were not magic restricting. So she closed her eyes and focused on the rope binding her hands together. Not even a second later she began to smell the rope burning. Her black fire cutting through the ropes with surgical precision. Unfortunately the ranger heard the rope break.

“What was that-” The one that had tried to rape her began before being cut off as Faith spun around and slit her throat with one of her own arrows. 

The other ranger quickly tried to detain her but found her hand engulfed in black fire and began to screech in pain. The noise carried on for a few more moments before cutting off with a gurgle and the tell tale thump of a body hitting the ground. 

For a moment Faith just stood there, breath heaving, watching as the fire consumed the two corpses and began to spread to the surrounding foliage. She had no idea what to do next, it was clear that without her charm she would never be able to step foot inside any Elven settlement, let alone speak to Sylvanas. She was stuck in an alternate timeline with no help, no friends, and no idea what else had changed over the course of this new timeline. 

Her mind raced to form a plan but nothing came to mind. She was pulled from her thoughts though by the sound of clapping. She whirled around with her hands raised and a spell on her lips but froze at who met her gaze. 

Dar’Khan Drathir shot her a wicked smirk as he stepped over the burning bodies and into the clearing. He appeared living, his blond hair and green eyes practically glowing in the midday sun, but she could not tell if it was a charm, much like the one chromie had given her. 

“That was quite the impressive stunt. I have not seen someone wield elemental magic with such precision before, especially for one who has clearly risen recently.” He told her as he waved a hand behind him quenching the flames.

“What do you want, traitor?” She demanded with a growl. 

“Why to return you to our master. He has use for those with such power.” Dar’Khan responded.

She realized with a start that he thought her a member of the scourge. Either an undead who had risen after Arthas defeat or one who had been hiding all these years. Before she could fully process all of that though the sound of horses in the distance reached her. Dar’Khan clearly heard it as well as he turned towards her with a new sense of urgency. 

“Take my hand so I can return us to Northrend.” He ordered her. 

Faith didn’t know what to do. Every part of her despised the idea of following the traitor. It went against everything she had ever stood for, going to Ice Crown, not to mention the possibility that once Arthas became aware she was not bound to Frostmourne she may lose her independence entirely.

Once again the sound of horses reached them, louder this time, not very far away at all. Her fate with the Elves was not secure either. Her interaction with Sylvanas proved that they held no love for anything undead and once they realized she had no information to offer them she would be disposed of quickly. 

“What are you waiting for?! Take. my. Hand.” Dar’Khan growled. 

There was too much uncertainty. Neither path offered a better fate. So with one last glance to the forest around her, she grabbed the traitor's hand and the world disappeared in a flash of blue.

* * *

Back in the Undercity Sylvanas was furious. No, furious did not even begin to describe how she felt, livid was perhaps closer. 

She had not stopped pacing since the portal had closed with a thunderous explosion. She had too many questions and not enough answers. It hadn’t helped that Chromie had disappeared during the whole event. The Bronze dragon appearing to have never existed in the first place. What bothered her the most though was that there also seemed to be no culprit. The apothecaries had investigated the throne room thoroughly and found no evidence of a trap or demonic presence. 

She was pulled from her pacing by the sound of the throne room door opening. She turned to snap at whomever had dared disturb her but stopped when Rotvine met her gaze. The undead man looked truly tired, as much as any undead could anyway, his skin was paler and his eyes haunted. 

Her heart softened just a bit as she remembered just how close Rotvine was to Faith. The poor man probably felt like he had just lost another daughter. So with that in mind she gathered her patience and schooled her features before waving him forward. 

“Warchief.” He said with a salute.

“Rotvine, what information do you have for me?” She asked him.

He shook his head and seemed to gather himself before delivering his report. Sounding much stronger than he probably felt, light knew she had mastered that art. “First the Bronze Dragonflight never sent Chromie to meet with you. Meaning that who or whatever opened the portal was clearly using a charm.”

“And we failed to detect it? I thought the throne room was enchanted to remove all magical disguises?”

“That’s what brings me to my second point. While no Bronze Dragon was here they did report that someone tried to steal some of the sands not even three days ago.”

That was interesting. “Do they know who it was?” 

“No, but the same demonic energy was present as the apothecaries found in the throne room.”

So whoever sent Faith through the portal had planned this all. Her mind raced at the possibilities, people who might have a reason to hate them, it was an unfortunately long list. Her mind drifted to stories she had been told in her youth about the Legion. Stories about hidden monsters dressed in Elven clothes but she dismissed them. 

It was probably a single dreadlord seeking revenge for the death of Varimathras. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time they had been attacked by a remnant of the Legions invasion. Yet even before she had a chance to fully absorb everything she had just learned the throne room doors burst open.

This time she did pull her bow from beside her throne, she could see Rotvine preparing a spell in the corner of her eye, the two of them whirling around to come face to face with Calia Menethil. 

And she. Looked. Pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know that this story won't be my primary focus while I work to finish my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment, constructive cirticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.
> 
> FYI if you end up reading this Lunarelle and you want me to take it down just let me know and I'll do so as fast as I can. This is not ment to be an infrigment on your story, charecters, or ideas, but rather a toast to the incredible work you've done.


End file.
